The Temptation to Be Selfish
by thejordanandhervices
Summary: 80 years have gone by, Aang and Katara have lived their lives with happiness and love. When disaster strikes and Katara dies, will Aang decide that this life is his last?
1. Ch 1: Gone

**I reread this and decided it needed some work. Thank you for reading and bearing with me. **

**Aang's POV**

It was eighty years since we beat the Fire Lord. The world was at peace, after a few rebellions were put out. And we were happy.

After the war ended we stayed together mostly, with a few separate vacations here and there. Zuko became Fire Lord and ruled with his queen Mai. Sokka and Suki got married and settled down, fighting the rebellions. Toph met a firebender named Yushi, who could tolerate her, and started a family.

Katara and I eventually married and had been for seventy-three years. Our children and their children are grown and continued to visit us. We had three kids, two were air benders and the youngest was a waterbender like her mom.

Every day since figuring out we were getting old we tested each other, dueling all the time and it was great, until another rebellion started.

Katara and I were strong in our old age, and I may have been the avatar, but nothing prepared us for the surprise attack. They hit hard and quick, hardly giving us the chance to fight. It lasted about twenty minutes; we got separated in the brawl. Sokka showed up and helped us force a retreat.

"Thanks for showing up Sokka, we're dying out here, how did you know?"

"I've been tracking them for a few weeks now, I didn't realize where they were headed until it was too late, I'm sorry I didn't warn you."

"Its okay Sokka, I understand. Where's Suki?" I asked, looking around for her.

He hesitated in his strike almost imperceptibly and I immediately wished I hadn't said anything. "She was killed a month ago, they were the ones who killed her."

"I'm so sorry, we'll all miss her." I said, dodging another plume of fire.

"Wait, where's Katara?" Sokka said, noticing her absence.

I quickly scanned the court yard of our home. I saw nothing, "KATARA!" I yelled, but the only response I got was silence.

We started running; I felt the ground with my feet, trying to locate her through vibrations like Toph taught me. "I found her!" I yelled to Sokka.

He looked around, "Where?"

"She's at the fountain in front."

We ran as fast as two old warriors could, and got to the fountain in record time. Katara was lying against the side of it trying to reach the water. She had a hole in her chest, a stab wound.

"NO! What happened to you?" I ran to her side.

"It's nothing, Aang, I just need to…get some…water…so I can heal." Her face was pale and drawn with pain.

"No, you're not ok, you need help." I tried to pick her up, but she hissed in agony. I set her down, "Sokka, get some rags, we have to bind this."

He immediately turned and ran.

"Aang, I'm…I'm fine, really," She said, trying to be upbeat.

"You're lying."

She hung her head, "Aang, I'm not going to make it."

My heart felt like a stone in my chest, "You have to make it, what am I going to do without you?" Tears caressed my cheeks.

"We both knew this day would come. Aang, you're going to be reborn and forget about me someday, but I will only live this one life. Remember, I will always be with you." She was crying now, too.

"No. NO!" My eyes started to glow and my tattoo's did the same, the air beginning to stir."

"AANG!" She grabbed my arm and I looked down at her, she was sobbing. I couldn't handle it, I fell. Looking at her, I collapsed into her arms and sobbed.

"Goodbye Aang, I love you and will _always_ be watching you."

"But, Katara, I love you! Please don't leave me!"

She smiled at me, and her eyes sparkled for a second, then dimmed and she was gone. I could feel it.

When Sokka, came out and found me, I was cradling her head in my arms, my tears falling softly on her still face. His knees buckled, he bent over her and closed her eyes.

_Three days later…_

I was standing in the Fire Lords palace, where the funeral was to take place. Every one was there for her, for me.

Zuko walked up to me, staring at the same scene beyond the window as I had been the past hour. We stood in silence until he breathed a sigh and spoke, Katara was a brave woman and wonderful friend, you shod be proud of her."

"I am." I said, no emotion on my face. I had already cried my last tears.

"I think you should go in there, their all waiting for you." He looked at me with a face I knew all too well.

"Okay," I said. My ears felt as if they had been stuffed with cotton, my senses dulled.

I walked through the doors, Zuko behind me. Looking out into the massive crowd that showed up, I saw many familiar faces close to the front. I heard sobbing all around.

"Hello," I begun, "Today we are celebrating the life of my true love, Katara." I tried my hardest, but I couldn't put any sort of sadness or even a hopeful melancholy, me grief having gone beyond that. People thinking I didn't care enough. Loving her as much as I did, and still do, that the place she inhabited next to me for eighty-one years felt cold. I knew that she said she would always be with me but I didn't believe it. "Please, feel free to pay your respects."

"I would like to say a few words first." Zuko said and everyone sat once more. "When I first met Katara, I was hunting Aang, trying to redeem myself in the eyes of my father. Over the years, I did many things….. I did many things I'm not proud of, but violence was always my answer. A couple weeks before Aang faced my father and won the war, I went on a journey with Katara that changed my outlook on the way I always believed to be right. We learned together that revenge wasn't the answer, and because of that I spared my sister when the old regime came to an end. All of our experiences with her made us better people, sharing knowledge and love with her like the tide pushed and pulls the water. I'm not that great at speeches, I'm more of a rant person, but I guess what I'm trying to say is: Katara will always be with us because she lives in the hearts and minds of all those who loved her, Aang in particular."

During Zuko's speech all I could do was stand there. While people laughed at memories and cried with love, I stood there, unmoving. For a while that's all I did, for hours after it was over and people left, I stood there looking at her peaceful face bathed in the moonlight.

Finally I couldn't handle it anymore, I ran.

**So this is the first chapter to get a face-lift, I hope you enjoyed it. :) ~J**


	2. Ch 2: The Funeral

**R&R! ~J**

**Chapter 2 **

**Katara's POV**

The morning of the attack started out normally. I woke up, made breakfast, and got dressed. Then went outside to find Aang sparring with a hay-filled warrior, "Hi there, stranger," I called.

He quickly turned around, still on alert, "Oh, hi Katara, I was just brushing up."

"How about you try fighting with someone that Appa won't eat," I pointed behind him where the sky bison was chewing on the dummy's head.

"Ah! Appa! Stop!" Aang ran at the bison and they started wrestling over the warrior. I laughed because it was more like Appa eating and Aang running around pulling on the soggy limbs. Finally he turned around with a sulking look on his face.

I went over to him, putting my arm around his waist, and said, "Hey, I'll fight with you."

"I don't know, yesterday you got hurt." He said, staking his arm around my shoulders.

"It was just a scratch!" I insisted, "I'll be fine."

"Alri-" He was cut off because I was already running to the other side of the court yard we were standing in and drew a stream of water from the pouch strapped to my side, whipping it towards him.

He thought on his feet and threw up a wall of earth that soaked up my water. He smiled thinking that I had nothing left to throw at him, but he was wrong. I drew the water out of every plant in the small garden and sliced his wall in half. His smile was wiped away, replaced with one of concentration as he created a ball of air and threw straight towards me. I quickly bent the water in the tree next to me, forcing the tree into the path of the air ball. I then jumped over the fallen tree and ran towards him dodging every thing he threw at me, earth clods, shards of ice that would have pinned me back and air bombs.

I got within striking distance and hit him hard. With a kiss. I tackled him to the ground like when we were young and kissed him passionately, him kissing me back.

After we both caught our breath, from the brawl and the kiss, we cleaned up. I put the tree back in its hole, and put the water back in the flowers and Aang put the dirt back where it belonged.

We continued our day as we would normally. Until we heard them coming.

They were loud, so it was easy to hear them and get ready for battle. When it started Aang and I were separated. Him being drawn toward the edge of our property in the back, me being forced to retreat to the front.

After a few minutes of constant fighting a woman with dark, wild hair and crazy, calculating eyes came up to me with a sword. She either couldn't bend or didn't want to, but she was strong and swift, making the fight difficult. We fought for ten minutes, enough time to recognize something familiar about her technique that I couldn't quite place.

That's when it happened. She got around my ice wall stabbed me in the chest so quickly, I had no time to react. My breath caught and I fell to my knees in front of her. She smirked at me and turned around, calling her troops to follow.

I was able to make my way to the fountain we had installed when we moved in. I thought if I could just reach the water everything would be okay, I would be able to heal myself and we would go back tot the way we were. By the time I got there though, I could feel that it was too late, the blade she used was poisoned and I had mere to draw the water to me I realized my bending was gone, and I was going with it.

Aang found me there a few seconds later, Sokka at his side. I was still trying to reach the water. I didn't have time to wonder what Sokka was doing there and just rejoiced in the fact that he was.

"NO! What Happened to you?" Aang yelled.

"Its nothing Aang, I just need to…get some…water…so I can heal," I lied.

"No, you're not ok, you need help." He tried to pick me up, pain flourished in my chest and I hissed in agony. When he set me down I could see my pain reflected in his eyes, "Sokka, get some rags, we have to bind this."

Sokka, my only brother, turned and ran with tears in his eyes. I could see he had already accepted my fate but didn't want to make Aang mad.

"Aang, I'm…I'm fine, really," I said, trying to sound alright, he had been through so much, I didn't want to make this any harder on him than it had to be. Time was running out, I had but a handful of moments left with my airbender.

"You're lying," He said bluntly.

"Aang, I'm not going to make it." I said, telling him the truth he knew but wouldn't accept.

"You have to make it, what am I going to do without you?" For a moment he sounded twelve again. He started to cry, I did too.

It was time to tell him what I had been thinking for the past eighty years, "We both knew this day would come. Aang, you're going to be reborn and forget about me someday, but I will only live this one life. Remember I will always be with you." Tears were streaming down my face; I was really going, leaving him alone. He needed me; I would find a way to stay with him.

"No," He said softly, "NO!" His voice filled with rage as he started to glow.

No, I wasn't going to let him do this to himself! "AANG!" I screamed over the sudden wind that surrounded him. He looked down at me and, seeing me crying, dropped into my arms, sobbing. "Goodbye Aang," I cooed to him, "I love you and will _always_ be watching you."

He sat up and said, "But Katara, I love you! Please don't leave me!"

I smiled at him. I love him so much, it was hard to leave him like this, but I could feel myself grow cold. It was time for me to go.

As I left the earth and crossed into the spirit world I watched as Aang cradle my head in his lap and Sokka returning. He sunk to his knees and closed my eyes.

When I crossed over it was like time turned backwards, I looked exactly like I did on our adventures all those years ago. Days passed as I wondered the spirit world. I had yet to meet anyone but that mean monkey spirit, who just told me to go away.

"Katara? Is that you?" Came a familiar voice.

"Suki?" I called, turning to see my old friend looking much like she did when we hid in the Fire Nation during the war.

"Oh, Suki!" I said as we hugged. I pulled away with tears in my eyes; I didn't know she was dead and while seeing her made me happy, I knew Sokka was not.

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I... I aw what happened." She said, staring at the ground.

I, likewise, was suddenly interested in the bracken littering the earth. "It's alright," I finally said, "I was old. If I hadn't been killed I probably would have died soon anyway." I said, trying to make her feel better.

She looked at me as though she understood and knew everything was going to be alright, "Do you want to see them?"

I nodded yes and we sat, watching the swamp water as it reflected what was happening back home.

Aang sat on our bed holding my pillow, crying silently over it while Sokka sat at the foot and was trying to talk to him, "Aang, it's alright. You know Katara's happy where she is."

Aang's head snapped up, "Alright? ALRIGHT?" His eyes started to glow for a second before he lost it and put his head back in the pillow.

I looked at Suki and she was starring at Sokka, "I miss him so much." She said.

"I miss them too."

**The Funeral **

Time worked differently for the spirit world, and soon I was watching Aang at the funeral. I was alone this time,having still not found my parents or Gran. I didn't know where exactly to look but I hoped they were watching this.

People were streaming through the doors and filling the main hall of the Fire Nation Palace, I saw everyone I knew there. Right before the ceremony started I watched him and Zuko come in the side. Oh, Aang, he didn't look good. His face was so straight and so emotionless, one would think he was dead, I never saw him look like that when I was alive. He always had emotion, happy, sad or mad; he never looked this, so…broken.

After Zuko finished speaking, I didn't know what to think, I never knew I had that much impact on him all those years ago. He was always surprising me, first he offered to pay for the best land money could buy for me, and then he insists the ceremony be at his palace, and now he warmed everyone's hearts with that speech, I wouldn't know what to say if I were alive.

After everyone left, Aang just stood there, looking at me, or my body anyway, not moving. For hours after everyone went to bed, he watched me and I watched him. Finally, when the moon was high, he ran. He ran hard and fast, and I followed him, I would follow him anywhere.


	3. Ch 3: Dry Tears

**As always R&R please! ~J**

**Chapter 3**

**Aang's POV**

I ran back to our house in the middle of the Fire Nation.

It surprised all of us that we would settle in the place we had avoided with every fiber of our beings for over a year, for fear we would be killed, but we wanted to be close to our friends. Zuko and Mai became the rulers of the Fire Nation, so they lived here. Toph's husband was a firebender and lived here since birth, so we decided it would be best to live here too. Also it would look better to the rest of the world; it would assure everyone that the world was truly at peace again if the Avatar would trust his children to live in the place that had been the center of fear for over a century.

I ended up at the fountain where she died, sitting there unable to cry. I tried squeezing them out, spraying water in my face and dirt in my eyes, but nothing worked. I felt like I was betraying her by not crying but it was as if my tear ducts went and hid in mourning, leaving my face as dry as a bone.

I stared into the rippling and gurgling water until the sun rose behind my back. "We use to watch the sun rise together all the time Katara," I said out loud, "but now it's only me and Momo. " I finished as the flying lemur ran up to my shoulder.

He chattered sadly in my ear, "I know, I miss her too buddy." I responded as I turned to watch the orange sphere begin its daily journey across the sky. The sky went from black, to gray, to a brilliant blue. The day was so beautiful, just like the first…

**Flash Back...**

"_Oh, Aang, it's gorgeous!" A twenty-nine year old Katara said, "What do you think, Kame?_

_She looked lovingly down at a two-year old girl running around my feet; I picked her up, "I think she likes it!"_

_She had her mother's hair and my eyes, she was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She made me want to be a better man, not the irresponsible boy I was. She made me want to play peek-a-boo with her rather than put a stink bomb in Zuko's bathroom Which I did; don't ask. _

_Kame looked at me and I saw myself and Katara reflected in her, and I loved her so much it hurt. __We walked around the house until we got to a barren spot in the front. Katara stopped suddenly said, "This is the perfect spot."_

"_For what?" I asked, confused._

"_For a fountain," She said matter-of-factly. We asked Toph to do it because we knew she was the best earthbender and trusted no one else to do a better job. _

_Once we told her, she blushed a soft pink, "Alright Twinkle Toes, I'll do it for old times sake."_

_She brought her son Dai with her, and while she and Katara worked on the fountain while I did what I did best. I played; tag to be exact. With one Avatar against two toddlers, though, it wasn't a very fair fight. I asked for a rematch. Soon it turned into a wrestling match and I was on the bottom._

_Katara and Toph walked over to see me being dominated by a couple of two-year-olds, and smiled._

**End flash back…**

"Dad?" said a voice behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I slowly got up from the ground and turned around.

There she was, my oldest daughter and a very successful airbender. She wore her hair like her mother use to when we were young, and the traditional Fire Nation outfit.

All I could do was stare, I hadn't seen her in three years. She looked worried, "Daddy? Is she," she paused, trying to steady her voice, "Is she really gone?"

"Yes Kame, she was killed."

"Ahugh," She choked on her own tears, "Who…who did this to her?"

"I don't know, but don't be angry….She, she would want us to have hope and remember her fondly, not fill our days with hate." I could hardly say the words, I may have grown up a monk but that doesn't mean I didn't want to kill the sick person who did this to my Katara.

"Ah, dad, come inside, it's cold out here."

"In a minute Kame, I want to finish watching the sun rise." I never planned on going inside that house again.

"Alright, two more minutes, but hurry, I don't want you to catch something." She didn't seem to notice that the sun had already risen.

The moment the door closed I ran to the barn where we kept Appa.

Seconds later I was flying over the Fire Lords Palace, minutes later I was over the boarder, and hours later I was in the middle of the ocean, only Momo as company. I felt bad for leaving my daughter without a goodbye, but I just couldn't lie to her again. I just couldn't stand to see her face. Katara's face. It brought so much pain, and I felt furious that I could be so broken and not cry. I was able to cry when she was dying and for hours after she was gone, but from dawn the next day not one drop escaped my lids.

"_Aang….." came a wispy voice, "Aang…."_

"_Katara?" I called, looking around. Glancing down at myself I laughed. I was twelve again! Maybe thirteen. I had hair, my arrow covered by a sash and was wearing a Fire Nation school outfit. I looked around, recognizing that I was in the spirit world. _

"_Katara!" I screamed. Woa, was my voice really that high? _"_Where are you?" I whispered, putting my head down._

"_Aang, I'm not Katara." A woman stepped out of the shadows, my heart skipped a beat until I realized it wasn't her. It was... "I'm her mother." she said, "And I need your help."_

That's when I woke up on Appa with Momo on my head.


	4. Ch 4: The Avatar State

**As per usual, read and review. Oh, and I don't think that I mentioned this but: I don't own Aang, or any of the other marvelous characters in the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. ~J **

**WARNING: This chapter is pretty anti-Zutara. **

**Chapter 4!**

**Aang's POV**

We had been flying for hours over land before Appa decided he had had enough and came crashing down in the middle of a forest. I didn't really care I wasn't moving anymore. I was finally tired of caring. Katara was my drive since I found out I was getting old. For real this time. I really wasn't the kind of person to confront being elderly well. She was the rock that kept me grounded, but she was gone and I was free-floating in despair. But, then again, I wasn't the kind to take anything sitting down. Hovering on a ball of air, maybe, but not sitting down. Without anything to do while Appa was sleeping I got up and stretched my weary bones.

Looking around I saw a crop of beautiful flowers…

**Flash-back **

_I looked up from the bouquet of fire lily's sitting in a vase by the widow to face my best man, "Thanks for doing this, Sokka. You know I love your sister, right?"_

"_I know Aang," sighed Sokka, "I know that you've loved her since you asked her to go penguin sledding with you when we first met, I just don't know how life is going to be without my little sister around. She's always been there, it'll be weird in the South Pole without her."_

"_You know, as Avatar I have to be present where I am most needed and right now the Fire Nation has some major issues with me that have to be cleared."_

"_That's what I'm worried about, what if a rebel group comes for you and she gets in the way? She could be killed."_

"_I know." I said sadly, looking back at the window_

"_She said no, didn't she?"_

"_Huh?" I said, confused. _

"_You already told her this, didn't you? And she wanted to stay with you anyway, didn't she?"_

_I suddenly became very interested in a certain knot in the wood floor._

"_That's just like her." He huffed, "Always being noble. Well I guess there's just one thing to do."_

_I looked up at him._

"_We're just going to have to stay. I don't think Suki liked the idea of the South Pole anyway."_

"_Thanks Sokka!" I hugged him. I was the same height as him now, taller than Katara._

"_Of course Suki and I will continue to fight the old Fire Lord Ozai's followers as long as there are some, but we'll try to stay close."_

_I pulled away, felling better than I had earlier that morning._

"_Guys," Katara's father, Hakoda, said, walking into the room. "Its time."_

_I walked out to the coronation hall and faltered, there were thousands of people there. Probably everyone we ever met on our travels, and then some. I walked down the long stretch of usually red and gold carpet, replaced with blue and white for Katara, to the front and turned around to face everyone, Sokka behind me. _

_I wore something similar to what I wore when we announced the war was over and coroneted the new Fire Lord, Zuko. Red and yellow robes with a wooden airbender necklace, completed by my new staff. _

_Then I saw her start to walk down the isle with her father. She wore a slightly-modified water tribe wedding dress. It was white with long wide sleeves and a light blue trim; it had a low v-neck shape, perfect for showing off her mother's necklace. Her hair was half in a white-flowered top knot and half flowing down her back. She was beautiful. _

_She made it to the end of the isle and Hakoda passed her off to me. The entire time the priest was talking all I could do was stare at Katara, and she did the same. When it came time, we both said "I do."_

**End flash-back**

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" A young woman asked me. I was facing away from her so she couldn't see who I was, especially since I haven't shaved my head since Katara died, so my arrow was partially hidden. Appa had woken and walked away to find some food.

I turned towards her, a newly-placed hat on my head, "No, no. I'm fine."

"You know," she said, not convinced, "Talking always helps when I feel sad. You could talk to me."

"I don't know, I don't really know you."

"All the more reason to tell me. You probably won't ever run into me on the street, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, alright," I said, always willing to make a new friend, "My wife died a few days ago, and I'm worried."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Why are you worried?"

"I'm worried because since the day after she was killed, I haven't been able to cry, it's like I'm not honoring her memory. And to add to that, I don't know who killed er or where they are." I looked up at the sky, wondering if I could become a part of it if I stared at it hard enough.

"No, you could never dishonor her. You love her very much, I can see that. And if she felt for you half of what you feel for her, then she knows you miss her, and I bet right now she's watching you and loving you."

I looked back at her, "You think so?" I asked like a little boy again.

"I know so. I also know she wouldn't want you to be looking for revenge. She would want you to move on." She gave me a knowing look.

"Thank you for listening," I said with just a touch of stiffness, "you've really helped me."

"Your welcome. And I'm sure wherever you go, she will be there watching you."

"I realize that now, thank you…?" I left it hanging, hoping she would fill in the blank.

"Guan-yin."

"I owe a debt of gratitude to you, Guan-yin, you've helped me see."

"Any time."

I said my last good byes, got on Appa and flew, I was going to go to my first home, the Southern Air Temple.

"Good bye," She whispered once he was in the air, "my love."

**The Southern Air Temple**

I got off Appa once I had reached the Temple. It looked even more abandoned than it had eighty years ago. I walked towards the place that all the past Avatar statues were kept.

I roamed the rows, trying to remember anything from my past lives. But it was like I had never lived before, my mind was a blank. I could recall all of their names, but none of their lives came to mind, maybe I would not remember this one either. I couldn't imagine not remembering Katara.

I stopped in front of my last life and sat at his feet, sudden rage hit me like a bolt of lightening (and trust me, I know how that feels). I realized that I hated my Avatar half, the part of me that kept me tethered to this world for all eternity. I hated it so much; there was nothing more I wanted than to get rid of it.

Then something Avatar Roku came back to me, "Though being in the Avatar State can be your greatest advantage it can also be your greatest weakness, if you are killed while in the Avatar State it would mean the end of the Avatar cycle. Permanently." **(Rough translation)**

I knew what I was going to do so I could be with Katara forever. I was going to die while in the Avatar state.


	5. Ch 5: Watching You

**Hey, so I just heard of Avatar: the Legend of Korra, which is this spinoff of Avatar, and Aang and Katara's son is in it! I can't wait! Sorry, please continue reading. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Katara's POV**

I watched Aang run back to our house and talk to our daughter then leave on Appa. He was gonna get it, why in the world would he abandon Kame like that? Just because I'm gone doesn't give him the right to be rude like that, he just left her. Doesn't he know how broken she is over me? Not to be conceded but I could tell she was only holding herself together because she saw Aang's face. He needed to get a grip and I was the one who was going to give it to him.

I watched him fly for hours, until I decided to come back when he landed, especially since he was asleep and was starting to drool.

I went looking through the spirit world, trying to find my mother. She had to be here, why I couldn't find her confused me. Was she ignoring me? It had been over ninety years since I had seen her, but she should recognize me.

"Mom? Mom! Where are you?" I called, apparently to no one.

"Why won't you talk to me? I miss you…" I sat down on the ground.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Came a man's voice.

"Dad?" I looked up and there he stood.

"Hello Katara."

I jumped up and hugged him, "Dad, where's mom?"

"She's…busy." He looked away, not meeting my gaze.

"So busy she can't talk to her only daughter." I said casting my eyes down.

"Katara listen, she will come to you when it's time." And with that he said good bye and slipped through the trees once more. How could he leave me like that? How could he tell me she wouldn't come and them leave me? Why wouldn't my mother see me? I had missed her so much. When i got here I thought they would want to see me...

After I spoke to my father I checked back up on Aang. He had landed. He was just sitting there. I figured it was time I paid my husband a visit.

He was starring at the ground when I reached him, "Excuse me, do you need any help?" I asked him, I was so worried about him, he wasn't himself anymore, and I feared the worst.

"No, no, I'm fine." He told me after a few seconds of shaking his dazed, but somewhat lighter look.

"You know, talking always helps when I feel sad, you could talk to me." I tried to get him to tell me what he was just thinking about.

"I don't know," He started, "I don't really know you."

Ugg, like that ever stopped him before, "All the more reason to tell me," I tried convincing him, "you probably won't ever run into me on the street, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, my wife died a few days ago, and I'm worried."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Why are you worried?" I wondered.

"I'm worried because since the day after she was killed, I haven't been able to cry, it's like I'm not honoring her memory. And to add to that, I don't know who killed her r where they are." He looked down.

My baby, I had the strongest urge to pull him towards me and embrace him, like we use to, but I restrained myself, he didn't know me like this. Instead I said, "No, you could never dishonor her, you love her very much. And if she felt for you half of what you feel for her, then she knows you miss her, and I bet right now she's watching you and missing you." I told him with all the love of my heart.

"You think so?" He said to me like he was twelve again and lost Appa and I was telling him that we would find him.

"I know so. I also know she wouldn't want you to be looking for revenge. She would want you to move on. " I looked at him. _Remember me._

"Thank you for listening," he said incredibly formally, "You've really helped me."

"You're welcome," I answered, also standing, "And I'm sure wherever you go, she will be there watching you." _Always._

"I realize that now, thank you….?" He asked, wanting for a name. Name, name, uuuhhhh….

Ooh! "Guan-yin" I told him the name of the Goddess of Hope.

"I owe a debt of gratitude to you Guan-yin, you've helped me see." _You owe me nothing._

_It was the least I could do, you gave me a life,_ "Any time," I said instead.

We said our "last" farewells; he got on Appa and sprang into the air.

"Good bye," I said once I was sure he couldn't hear me, "My love."

I left the body I inhabited and followed Aang to the Southern Air Temple, and observed as he made his way to the statues of the former Avatars. He roamed the rows of the benders until he stumbled upon Roku's where he stopped and sat down.

He made a series of funny faces until rage settled on his delicate features; it was hard to watch him hurt so much.

Then a sudden calm enveloped him. He got up and slowly made his way towards Appa, stopping to pay respects to monk Gyatso.

He then turned to face his old home and smiled, I knew it was time to do something, "Aang."

It was as if he couldn't hear me. Maybe I needed a body, but there was none around. None but Momo's and Appa's and would have to be desperate...

He began to mumble to himself, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"AANG!" I screamed. "AANG! what's wrong?" And something was _definitely _wrong. He was too calm, and he was only like that when he decided to do something crazy.

I steeled myself for what I was about to do. I took an unnecessary breathe and hopped into Momo, lacking a better idea. The world tipped up and I was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to eat a peach and scratch my butt. Resisting these urges I jumped with agility that had left my body long ago and landed on Aang's shoulder. For Momo being so _incredibly _old for a lemur he was pretty spry. I suspected there was something in those peaches he was always eating.

"Aang!" I cried, but all that came out was a chattering.

"I know, Momo, it's a crazy idea, but it's the only one that I see working. There's nothing else to do. Nothing..." His voice trailed off.

"What? Tell me! What do you have to do?" But he couldn't understand me.

"It's what Roku told me, Momo. If I die in the Avatar state I can be with Katara forever! I won't have to stay forever here without her. Don't you see? I'll be free!"

"No. NO!" Horror washed over me, "Aang you can't do that. The world needs you!" If he left forever, the world would fall into chaos.

"I've been here far too long, anyhow. The world can learn to get along without me." He continued, "They don't need me anymore, I fixed everything years ago. There's no more use for the Avatar here anymore."

"Aang, you've got to listen to me. I love you more than anything, so you've got to believe me when I tell you that the world won't survive without you. You think it's fine now, but it wont be if you leave forever. Please listen, I'll always be with you, but they NEED you!"

"Momo! Hush, I know you don't want me to leave you, but you and Appa will be fine without me for the rest of your lives. Someday soon you can join us. I'm sure Katara misses you."

"No. What about our children, are you just going to leave them? Think about this!" He may not have been able to hear me, but I began to wonder if he could sense my questions, because sooner or later they got answered.

A sad look crossed his face, though you would never notice these days, "I'll miss my children, but someday they will join us and I will never have to leave them to be born again! Ah, Momo. Guan-yin meant well, but she wasn't right. I can fix EVERYTHING with revenge."

"What did ANYTHING I said help bring you to that conclusion? huh? You are so thick! Couldn't you tell it was me you big platypus-bear!"

"come on Momo. We have to get going. There's things I have to take care of before I go."

My spirit felt as if it had broken. He couldn't hear me, and it didn't matter. He had made his decision. I wanted to spend eternity with him, but he was needed here.

With that I left Momo and faded back into the spirit world, exhausted. It took too much energy to inhabit bodies. I wouldn't be able to do that for a while.

**This fic is currently under construction. Thank you for reading and, hopefully, rereading as I think I have made some very important improvements. ~J**


	6. Ch 6: Avatar Grandpa

**Okay, I know there are people reading my story, and I know that very few are reviewing, do you people like have a phobia of reviewing? If you think it needs help, tell me! Don't just ignore it, I need help from you. So, Read and Review, please. ~J **

**P.S. They way you pronounce Aang's oldest daughter's name is (Ka-may) On to chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Aang's POV**

Since I made my decision to leave I decided I needed to visit my family an tell them goodbye. I wanted to make sure they knew I loved them.

"Appa. Yip, yip," I commanded my Sky Bison. I decided to visit my youngest daughter first, Sora. She was married and had two sons, Sokka and Aang, named after their great uncle and grandfather. They we're turning twenty and twenty three this year, and it was time I saw them.

I rode Appa to the Northern Air Temple where a colony had been flourishing ever since the Mechanist had come so many years before.

I got off of Appa, my life-long friend, and walked to my little airbender's house…

* * *

"_Daddy, look at what I can do!" Sora made an air ball and rode it around the court yard, screeching with delight. I got on my own and followed as Katara watched with a loving smile playing at her lips._

"_Watch out!" I called as I closed in on her. I jumped off my air ball and tackled Sora onto the grass, protectively wrapping my arms around her five-year-old body so she wouldn't get hurt. We both laughed and Katara came over to watch, I grabbed her by the waist-band and pulled her down with us, she was shocked at first but the look was quickly replaced with a smile as Sora, who was so much like me smiled widely and cracked up. _

_She had nearly-black hair like I do (when I have hair) and the bluest eyes, like her mother. She loved to play pranks on people and make her family smile. Her older sisters were more like their mother, loving and sweet, but they could be the occasional stick in the mud. Sora was my little girl. _

_The last time I saw her was when she left home…_

"_Dad," She stood at the door with a bag slung across her shoulder, a sad look in her eyes; one that I know my wife saw many times on my own face._

"_You're leaving," I said to her. It was not a question._

"_I love you Daddy," she said, tears welling up in her big blue eyes._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to the Northern Air Temple."_

"_Why? I taught you everything there is to know about airbending, why would you want to go there?"_

"_I'm going to teach the old ways to the people who live there, I'm going to teach them, Daddy, what you taught me. About Monk Gyatso and all your customs. I heard that a few people have been born with airbending abilities there and…..and I wanted them to learn."_

_Her face was to the floor by the time she finished, "What else?" I asked. _

_She looked at me, a little shocked, but I knew her like I knew myself, "Its time I went, dad, I can feel that this is what I was meant to do, teach the world airbending. You're the best teacher, and I know everything I know from you. But you have mom now, and I am still young. I can handle this."_

"_I know you can. But have you told your mother?"_

"_Yea, she understands. I love you Daddy."_

"_I love you too." I hugged her slim figure, "You remember all the stories, right? All of your mothers' and my adventures with your uncle and our friends?"_

"_I remember them Dad, I'll see you soon." We hugged for the last time for over thirty years._

* * *

Oh, sure there were letters and news, but I hadn't seen her face for a very long time, and I was nervous. I had gotten to know my grandsons over a few visits over the years with them and their father, but Sora was always too busy to schlep all the way out to the Fire Nation.

As I made my way to her house I pondered the last thirty years in her absence. It struck me that my hair had grown out in the couple weeks it took me to get here, and that it was still a dark brown-black, with only a few wisps of grey here and there. I realized that I hadn't let it grow out since those few weeks before I faced Fire Lord Ozai.

Its strange how time finds you, the last time I had hair I worried that I would never see Katara again, that Ozai would kill me and I wouldn't get to say goodbye. Now, eighty years later, she's gone and I'm going to see my airbender daughter and her family.

I walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked. Revealing the face of a little girl, four at the most, and all I could think was, "Sora,"

The little girl screwed up her face in confusion, "No, Sora's my Gran, who are you?"

What? Sora...a…grandmother?

"My name is Aang, and who are you?"

"My name is Katara," She said matter-of-factly. My heart jumped at the sound of her name, "She's my great grandmother; I was named after her, just like my daddy was named after my great grandfather! Hey, you guys have the same name! But you couldn't be him."

"Why not?" I asked. It was just like a little kid to tell a complete stranger her entire family history.I marvled at the innocence and purity of this little girl.

"Because I heard my mommy talking to my Gran, and Gran was saying that Kame, my great aunt, said that you were dead inside. And no one can live if their insides are dead."

"Oh," I said, "Katara…Is your Gran home?"

"Yes, I'll go get her," She turned around, "GRAN! THERE'S AN OLD MAN HERE TO SEE YOU! HE SAYS HIS NAME IS AANG, JUST LIKE DADDY AND GREAT GRAMPS!" She went running inside.

I heard a crash, a little shouting, then the sound of running; she stopped at the door cold in her tracks. Tears were running down her cheeks, and her eyes were red from crying, "Daddy," She choked.

She ran at me and hugged me like she used to. Her hair was like mine, dark with only a few gray streaks in it, she smelled like lilies.

"Mom, she's, she's…dead," She sobbed.

"I know,"

She looked at my face carefully, "Kame sent a letter, she said that your eyes were dead, and that you didn't look well. She said she was worried about you when you left her. She was afraid you might do something irrational. How could you do that to her, dad, how could you leave her?"

"I'm so sorry Sora, I just needed time to think, it's been a very long time since she hasn't been in my life, I-," I was cut off by a small, but powerful voice.

"Um...I know it's bad to interrupt your elders," she said when my daughter gave her a look, "but I wanna say something. Can I?"

"Sure Katara," I said, putting my hands on my knees, bending down to her.

"You're my Great Grandpa, right?"

"Yes," I answered, not seeing where this was going.

"That means that I was named after your wife and my Daddy was named after you. So we're family?"

"Yes, we are."

She then came up to me and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me around the neck, "I knew you would come, I love you Avatar Grandpa. Please don't leave." She whispered.

She said the last words so low that I almost thought I had imagined them.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Young Katara asked later that night.

"Anything," We had only known each other for a few hours, but it was already like I had been around her since she was born. She was so much like her namesake without even knowing her.

"How did Great Grams die?"

"She was killed, Kat, someone killed her."

"Are you sad?"

"Very sad, I miss her very much."

We were sitting on top of one of the old temples, watching the stars.

"Why?"

"Because I loved her and I'm sad that someone took her away from me."

"But she's happy, and she is happy to wait for you."

"I know. Kat, you know the story of the Avatar, right?"

She nodded.

"So that means I will have to come back, without Katara."

"But what about the story of you and Roku? he's in the spirit world and you're here."

My eyebrows came together, "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you are two spirits in one, the Aang one and the Avatar one. Maybe when the Aang one dies and goes to the spirit world, only the Avatar one comes back. A piece of you will always be attached to the Avatar, but you don't really have to come back unless the next one needs you."

Leave it to a four year old to make sense, "Maybe you're right Katara, maybe you're right."

But I had made up my mind, killing the Avatar was the only way to stay in the spirit world, right? Unbeknown to me but Little Katara had planted the first seeds of doubt in my heart. Maybe I didn't have to go.

* * *

"BYE AVATAR GRANDPA!" Kat yelled to me as I got on Appa a few days later, after catching up with my grandsons and the family. They all stood in the main square, along with Teo's grandson, Tang. I waved to them, knowing I would never see them again.

All that was left to see was my middle daughter,Jade, Toph and her family, Zuko, Sokka and Kame. Not exactly in that order, though.

**So, another chapter done and I just wanted to tell you to REVIEW! I want to know what you think, don't be mad at me if you don't like it, because no ones telling me anything! **

**So review! : ) ~J**


	7. Ch 7: Toph

**As per usual, read and review. Oh, and I don't think that I mentioned this but: I don't own Aang, or any of the other marvelous characters in the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. ~J **

**WARNING: This chapter is pretty anti-Zutara. **

**Chapter 4!**

**Aang's POV**

We had been flying for hours over land before Appa decided he had had enough and came crashing down in the middle of a forest. I didn't really care I wasn't moving anymore. I was finally tired of caring. Katara was my drive since I found out I was getting old. For real this time. I really wasn't the kind of person to confront being elderly well. She was the rock that kept me grounded, but she was gone and I was free-floating in despair. But, then again, I wasn't the kind to take anything sitting down. Hovering on a ball of air, maybe, but not sitting down. Without anything to do while Appa was sleeping I got up and stretched my weary bones.

Looking around I saw a crop of beautiful flowers…

**Flash-back **

_I looked up from the bouquet of fire lily's sitting in a vase by the widow to face my best man, "Thanks for doing this, Sokka. You know I love your sister, right?"_

"_I know Aang," sighed Sokka, "I know that you've loved her since you asked her to go penguin sledding with you when we first met, I just don't know how life is going to be without my little sister around. She's always been there, it'll be weird in the South Pole without her."_

"_You know, as Avatar I have to be present where I am most needed and right now the Fire Nation has some major issues with me that have to be cleared."_

"_That's what I'm worried about, what if a rebel group comes for you and she gets in the way? She could be killed."_

"_I know." I said sadly, looking back at the window_

"_She said no, didn't she?"_

"_Huh?" I said, confused. _

"_You already told her this, didn't you? And she wanted to stay with you anyway, didn't she?"_

_I suddenly became very interested in a certain knot in the wood floor._

"_That's just like her." He huffed, "Always being noble. Well I guess there's just one thing to do."_

_I looked up at him._

"_We're just going to have to stay. I don't think Suki liked the idea of the South Pole anyway."_

"_Thanks Sokka!" I hugged him. I was the same height as him now, taller than Katara._

"_Of course Suki and I will continue to fight the old Fire Lord Ozai's followers as long as there are some, but we'll try to stay close."_

_I pulled away, felling better than I had earlier that morning._

"_Guys," Katara's father, Hakoda, said, walking into the room. "Its time."_

_I walked out to the coronation hall and faltered, there were thousands of people there. Probably everyone we ever met on our travels, and then some. I walked down the long stretch of usually red and gold carpet, replaced with blue and white for Katara, to the front and turned around to face everyone, Sokka behind me. _

_I wore something similar to what I wore when we announced the war was over and coroneted the new Fire Lord, Zuko. Red and yellow robes with a wooden airbender necklace, completed by my new staff. _

_Then I saw her start to walk down the isle with her father. She wore a slightly-modified water tribe wedding dress. It was white with long wide sleeves and a light blue trim; it had a low v-neck shape, perfect for showing off her mother's necklace. Her hair was half in a white-flowered top knot and half flowing down her back. She was beautiful. _

_She made it to the end of the isle and Hakoda passed her off to me. The entire time the priest was talking all I could do was stare at Katara, and she did the same. When it came time, we both said "I do."_

**End flash-back**

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" A young woman asked me. I was facing away from her so she couldn't see who I was, especially since I haven't shaved my head since Katara died, so my arrow was partially hidden. Appa had woken and walked away to find some food.

I turned towards her, a newly-placed hat on my head, "No, no. I'm fine."

"You know," she said, not convinced, "Talking always helps when I feel sad. You could talk to me."

"I don't know, I don't really know you."

"All the more reason to tell me. You probably won't ever run into me on the street, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, alright," I said, always willing to make a new friend, "My wife died a few days ago, and I'm worried."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Why are you worried?"

"I'm worried because since the day after she was killed, I haven't been able to cry, it's like I'm not honoring her memory. And to add to that, I don't know who killed er or where they are." I looked up at the sky, wondering if I could become a part of it if I stared at it hard enough.

"No, you could never dishonor her. You love her very much, I can see that. And if she felt for you half of what you feel for her, then she knows you miss her, and I bet right now she's watching you and loving you."

I looked back at her, "You think so?" I asked like a little boy again.

"I know so. I also know she wouldn't want you to be looking for revenge. She would want you to move on." She gave me a knowing look.

"Thank you for listening," I said with just a touch of stiffness, "you've really helped me."

"Your welcome. And I'm sure wherever you go, she will be there watching you."

"I realize that now, thank you…?" I left it hanging, hoping she would fill in the blank.

"Guan-yin."

"I owe a debt of gratitude to you, Guan-yin, you've helped me see."

"Any time."

I said my last good byes, got on Appa and flew, I was going to go to my first home, the Southern Air Temple.

"Good bye," She whispered once he was in the air, "my love."

**The Southern Air Temple**

I got off Appa once I had reached the Temple. It looked even more abandoned than it had eighty years ago. I walked towards the place that all the past Avatar statues were kept.

I roamed the rows, trying to remember anything from my past lives. But it was like I had never lived before, my mind was a blank. I could recall all of their names, but none of their lives came to mind, maybe I would not remember this one either. I couldn't imagine not remembering Katara.

I stopped in front of my last life and sat at his feet, sudden rage hit me like a bolt of lightening (and trust me, I know how that feels). I realized that I hated my Avatar half, the part of me that kept me tethered to this world for all eternity. I hated it so much; there was nothing more I wanted than to get rid of it.

Then something Avatar Roku came back to me, "Though being in the Avatar State can be your greatest advantage it can also be your greatest weakness, if you are killed while in the Avatar State it would mean the end of the Avatar cycle. Permanently." **(Rough translation)**

I knew what I was going to do so I could be with Katara forever. I was going to die while in the Avatar state.


	8. Ch 8: Payback

**New chapter for all of you. R&R, enjoy! ~J P.S. for those of you who read and don't review, I'm watching you…I know where you live! Ok, no I don't, but I would like it if you did review. Ooh, and this will be my last update for at least a week, I'll be in Vegas! :) **

**Chapter 8 **

**Katara's POV**

I love Aang so much, but he couldn't be reasoned with at the moment, so I continued the search for my mother. I searched all through the spirit world looking for her, running into many rude spirits, including the same angry monkey man who told me to go away. Again.

"Mom?" I called, to no avail. I hung my head, she wasn't listening. I had looked everywhere…except up there. I saw a large circular cave entrance, I began to walk towards it when a tall man stepped in front of me, he had long white hair, Fire Nation clothes and a top knot, he was sort of creepy, the way he loked at me.

"You do not want to go in there," said creepy.

"Why not?" I said challengingly.

"Because that is the lair of Koh, the face stealer," Creepy told me.

"Oh, Aang told me about him," I mumbled, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Roku,"

Uh-oh, I was rude to Aang's former life, "Sorry for being so rude, Avatar Roku," I said bowing, "I was just frustrated because I can't find someone…" I let it drop, sighing.

"It's alright Katara, I've been waiting a long time to meet you," Roku said.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you've been waiting to meet me? How do you know who I am?"

"When he comes here, you're all Aang thinks about," he explained.

"Really? I haven't seen him here, but I did visit him once. It didn't go so well…"

"He's been here, but you two shouldn't talk, its not time. What you tried to do back at the temple was very risky; he's in a delicate state and you have great power over him."

"What do you mean? And why couldn't he see me?" I sat down, trying not to cry. I remembered his face at the temple…he was so broken, the something changed. He can't go through with his plan, its stupid and selfish, if only there was something I could do…

"Katara, you know as well as I do, there will be a right time to reason with him but he has to come to terms with things first. He could't see you because it wasn't time."

"I know now," I said, getting up, "I have to go. As I said, I'm looking for someone."

I began to walk past him; he didn't turn around, but instead said, "She may not want to be found yet, Katara,"

I stopped dead in my tracks; I didn't tell him I was looking for a woman…did I? I turned around but he was gone.

Instead of heading what Avatar Roku said, I went ahead and searched for my mother, being careful to steer clear of Koh's place. I wondered for what seemed like days, dreaming of what I would say to her, it had been so long…

"You've been told not to search for her, why do you still look?" I was startled out of my daydream and took a fighting stance before I realized I couldn't bend in the spirit world. Crap.

"Who said that?" I looked around me, but saw no one. Maybe I was going crazy.

"No, not quite yet, but you're well on your way." The voice answered my thoughts.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled, this game was old before it began.

"I am a messenger of sorts, and I'm here to tell you to stop looking, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"So you know everything there is to know here?"

"Yesss…" The Voice answered, unsure of where I was going with this.

"Can you answer a question for me?"

…

"I promise to wait for my mother to find me, I won't go looking for her anymore," I promised.

"Alright, I will answer one question for you."

"Who killed me?"

"Why do you wish to know that?"

"I feel it's my right," I lied.

"Hmm, one wishes to know who kills another…"

"What? I just wanted to know what crazy ...woman murdered me, is that not fair?" I asked as innocently as possible, stopping before I said something that may cause this...thing... to be mad.

"The answer may provoke what cannot be tamed." Oh gosh, it's worse than Iroh.

"You promised."

"Her name is Azriel."

"That can't be it. I knew her; I looked in her eyes and saw something…familiar."

"It is she who killed you, now I must depart, other ominous warnings to give and all."

"Wait!"

"What?" it snapped.

"Who are her parents?"

"You asked for one question and one question you received. If you wish to know your answer you must face Koh, as he can answer any question…for a price." And with that cheery last statement, the voice was gone, I could feel I was alone. And I had to face Koh.

I decided to get my answer later, and enjoy the beauty of the spirit world. I made my way to a clearing and laid in the grass, thinking on better times..

* * *

"_Aang, no, we can't buy another toy."_

"_But why? Kame wants it, look at her." We both faced the five year old who was paying no attention to the toy, but was instead inspecting a stick on the ground. As we watched, she bent down, picked it up and proceded to stick it up her nose._

"_Okay, maybe it's me that wants it," Aang said as he walked over to her and pulled the branch from her nostril._

"_Alright, _she_ can get the toy," I relented._

_Aang gave me a cheeky smile and paid the merchant for the small toy Kyoshi doll, "Look Kame, that was me three hundred years ago," Kame took the doll, studied it, and tried to stick it up her nose._

_We laughed right there, in the middle of the market. Everyone gave us strange looks, but we didn't care, we were happy…_

* * *

I got up, wiping tears from my eyes. I started out for Koh, somebody was going to pay for the loss of my family.

**Like it? Hate it? Rate it! :) or... review, which is probably more appropriate, even though it doesn't rhyme. ^^**


	9. Ch 9: Koh:The Face Stealing Yenta

**I'm back! I was in Las Vegas, so I couldn't write, as I don't have my own computer. So here's an extra-long chapter! Enjoy! Read and review too. : ) ~J**

**Chapter 9**

**Katara's POV**

It was getting dark in the spirit world as I approached Koh's lair. I remembered Aang saying that he had to show no expression or Koh would steal his face, I kept that in mind as I entered uninvited.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound like Mai, no emotion but boredom.

"Ah, and who might this be?" The giant centipede asked with the face of what seemed like a man or scary woman with red lipstick and white face paint.

"My name is Katara, I came here to find answers," I said, my eyelids at half mass.

"Hhmmm, what do I get for answering your question?" He asked, circling around by back. I stayed perfectly still.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

He turned quickly to face me in the front and switched his face to that of an old man with a long white beard, "What do I want? The question is, what are you wiling to give?"

"Anything," I answered quietly.

"Would you give me your face?"

I stood silently, looking him in the face of a child no more than three. I wanted to cry but forced an indifferent façade.

"I thought not. How about this then," he began as he circled me once again, this time with the face of a beautiful woman with long brown hair, "would you trade a promise?"

"What promise?"

"Oh, nothing now. But when I ask it, you will do something for me?" It wasn't really a question.

I was silent for a moment, knowing what he was going to ask me to do wouldn't be pleasant, "Yes," I whispered.

A creepy smile overcame his original and seemingly favorite face, "Good."

"Now you must answer my question."

"Yes, yes. Of course."

"A mysterious person told me that the person who killed me was named Azriel, can you tell me who she is?"

"Ah, you wish for revenge." This also was not a question, he knew.

"No," I lied, "I just want to know why she looked familiar to me."

He made a strange sound in the back of his...throat? Did he have one? He swiftly turned and thrust his face towards mine, inches away, "You wish to know Azriel's linage?"

"Yes."

If it was possible, he got even closer, "Azriel came for you because she was out for revenge, as you are."

"What did we ever do to her?" referring to Aang and me.

I was trying to keep calm but it was getting harder, "You did nothing to _her_," he stressed the 'her'.

He turned to face the other wall, "Just tell me!" I screamed.

His move was lightening fast, but by the time he faced me, I was back to a blank face, "She believes that you ruined her grandmother's life."

"I didn't ruin anybody's life," I said. At least, that I could remember.

"That's where you're wrong, Katara, wife of Avatar Aang. You did."

I almost gasped and barely caught myself. He knew who I was, "Who is her grandmother?"

He smirked, using a baboon face, "My dear Katara, you already know her. Her grandmother is Azula, former princess of the Fire Nation."

On the inside my mouth was hanging wide open, threatening to hit the floor. I just barely managed to keep my face straight outwardly, "I knew there was something there…" I whispered.

"Yes, now you know. And I think you should also know that Aang and that impudent blind woman are looking to extract revenge on her."

Even though this was a shock, I wasn't really surprised or worried; those two could handle themselves against one crazed-up fruit loop, right?

Koh, ever trying to get an emotional reaction from me, continued, "She's not alone, you know, she has her mother and their both like Azula, expert firebenders. They also have a small army of benders and warriors. They were the ones who killed your friend, Suki, I believe. They are no small threat. Aang might be the Avatar, but he is also getting old."

Instead of giving him what he wanted, my face, I bowed respectfully and bid him thanks and goodbye, watching the smirk fall of his stupid monkey face. As I walked back down the path all I could think was that I knew he was still watching me. I smiled to myself, I won.

Azula was the grandmother of the woman who murdered me; somehow, it didn't surprise me. After the war we left Azula in the mental facility in the Fire Nation, and as far as I knew, no one visited her ever, not even Zuko. It's quite possible that she escaped or was released, but who would ever find her attractive? She was insane, or at least she was the last time I saw her, eighty years ago, after I chained her to the ground. Maybe someone liked that quality? Or she found someone equally crazy?

The possibilities were nearly endless, and I had no time for that.

Several times since I died he had come into the spirit world to find me, but I couldn't face him. I wanted to, but Roku was right. It wasn't the time yet. I was told that he was bent on revenge and I had a feeling that he would do nothing else until he got out all the rage that he suppressed for the sake of friends and family. He needed some thing or some_one_ to take it out on, and now that Toph joined, they were sure to attract trouble. Even if they were just a couple of old people, they were pretty spry for their age.

I wished I could give them the name and identity of the person who killed me, maybe Aang could release his rage on her and move on with his life…

No. I couldn't, so there was no point in dwelling in the "what if's."

I was no longer sure what to do with the information I had almost lost my face over. Maybe it was time I paid _her_ a little visit. Katara did sound a little like Karma… I may not have been able to speak directly, bu I sure could mess with her.

**Aang's POV**

I fell asleep…no, wait, I woke up? I didn't know if it was a dream or not. I was definitely in the spirit world, but it was like no other visit I had there.

I was sitting cross-legged next to a crystal-clear river and a woman sat similarly in front of me. Her eyes were open and starring at me, she had long brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a warm smile.

"Katara…" I sighed. But as soon as I said it I realized it wasn't her. The differences were subtle, but this was definitely not my wife.

She frowned slightly at my words, "No, Aang. My name is Kya."

"You're her mom," I said aloud.

Her face lit up slightly at the sound of her daughters name, then fell lower than before, "Yes, Aang. I'm Katara's mother. It's nice to properly meet my son-in-law."

She was very nice, but I was still confused, "Am I dead?" I asked worriedly, I didn't say goodbye to everyone yet!

"No, no, you're not dead…yet. Aang I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen very closely, okay?" She asked me with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"Yes," I breathed.

She smiled a smile that I never wanted to go away, "Good," then she put on a serious face, "Aang, I know its been tough since you lost Katara, but what you're planning isn't right. You can't get her back by killing the person who killed her, that's not how it works. You are the Avatar, it is your job to keep balance in this world, and killing would be against your purpose."

"But everyone wanted me to kill Ozai!" I yelled, "Even my own past lives wanted me to do it, and I have killed many people in all my lives, why would this be any different?"

She waited for me to calm down before se continued, "Aang," she said sadly, "This is different. Not just this, but your whole life has been different from that of all your others. The previous Avatars are very wise, Aang, but that does not mean that they have _infinite _wisdom. No one has seen anything like you, you are unique, and that makes what you do unique.

"I know you felt it when everyone told you to kill the "Phoenix King," you didn't want to, and you found a way no one has ever attempted."

I looked down at myself and absently noticed that I was twelve, bald, and in the same outfit I went into the iceberg wearing, "So, you're telling me that I shouldn't be mad at the person who killed the love of my life?"

She smiled kindly at me, "No."

I looked up at her in surprise, Isn't that what she was getting at in that very long-winded speech?

"No," she repeated, "You have every right to be angry and hurt. I know I was when I was taken from her, she is a special person. I'm trying to tell you that you don't need revenge. Take your own advice, Aang. Remember when Katara wanted revenge for me? You told her not to seek revenge, and she was the better for it. Aang, take the advice you gave her so many years ago." I looked into her eyes and wondered how ice could be so warm.

I looked an my hands, which were in my lap, "Its different…" I mumbled.

"How?"

"It just is!" I screamed at her, standing.

Her sad, blue orbs followed my action, watching me as I loomed over her, "Our time grows short, but you must hear my last words, I will tell you wh-" But she was cut off by my sharp words.

"No. I'm done taking advice from spirits. I will find the psyco who killed Katara," My eyes grew dark, "And I will kill them." I finished slowly and clearly, my voice almost as dark as my nearly-black eyes.

"Aang, listen! You can't let this consume you!" She stood quickly.

For the second time an eerie calm overtook me She had tried, I could tell. But I was too far gone. My plan was taking shape before my eyes, and I wasn't going to waste anymore time here.

"Goodbye," I said to her, not looking her in the eye, sure I would see the same disappointed look in her eyes as in Katara's matching ones.

I jumped into the river and woke up.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes?" she still called me that ridiculous nick name.

"Nothing," I mumbled. I couldn't tell her my plan until it was too late for her to do anything about it. We where headed back to the Fire Nation, though no one knew but me, to say goodbye.

**So! Whatcha think? For any Danny Phantom fans out there, did you catch the "crazed-up fruit loop" thing? That was just too good to pass up. I know things look bad, but you never know what could happen! ;) It could eve get worse. ~J**


	10. Ch 10: A Pang in My Half Empty Heart

**Hello! For all those reading this right now who have read this story a year ago when I first published this. STOP. I have made some major renovations and changes to the story line that you will not be able to just pick up on. I apologize for the inconvenience. And, once you have done that (or ditched the idea entirely, which is totally your right, but I hope you choose to stick with me) and come back to this point and feel like something is familiar. Well, in fact it is! This and the next chapter are ones that I have previously posted and am also editing. Soon, though I will post a NEW CHAPTER!**

**If you are reading this story for the first time and get here, ignore the entire first paragraph. :)**

**In response to Midnight Mustang this chapter is my longest ever. And to any others reading this, suggestions are accepted. Read, review and enjoy. :) ~J**

**Chapter 10**

**Aang's POV**

"Aang? Aang, wake up. We're here." Toph shook me awake after my little spirit world trip, "Come on Twinkle toes, we're at the palace."

I decided I wanted more sleep, as my dreams weren't exactly peaceful. I was almost back to sleep when I felt a push, air whooshing by, and felt myself hit the ground, "Toph!" I yelled, "You could have killed me! I'm not twelve anymore, you know."

All the response I got was a nonchalant shrug and a look that said, 'get up, you're embarrassing me'.

"Fine," I muttered, yawning.

As we made our way to the front entrance a servant came up to take Appa and out bags. One of the older looking servants came up to us directly and spoke, "Avatar Aang, Master Toph, welcome to the Fire Nation Palace. You are always welcome guests here, but I'm afraid you came at a bad time." He had a worried look on his face that didn't bode well.

"Why?" I asked, frowning. We had never been approached this way before.

"Well, maybe you want to freshen up and take a nap before we have dinner and-" he was suddenly cut off by Toph moving into a fighting stance.

"Tell us now and I won't hurt you, don't and, well," she shrugged, "it's your choice."

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his hands up, "it's the Fire Lord," he said, dropping his hands and his head.

"What about Zuko?" Toph and I said in unison, looking and feeling panicked.

"He's fallen ill," The man said, "He's confined to his chamber and Lady Mai's worried sick. The whole palace is fraying at the edges, working over-time so we haven't really had guests or the ability to take care of them as we wish," he concluded.

We stood there, dumbfounded. We were both thinking the same thing, _not again._ We both had gone through too much loss to lose someone this early. Simultaneously, as though choreographed, we pushed past the servant and marched through the doors and into the Fire Palace.

We stopped together in front of a random maid, no more than twenty years old, "Where's Zuko?" Toph questioned, grabbing the young woman's collar.

"The-the F-fire Lord's chamber is d-down the hall and u-up the second flight of st-stairs," she stammered. Man, she looked like she was going to relieve herself right there and then. If things had been how they use to be, I would have laughed or hit Toph for being so rude, but fate had not been kind these past few years.

We must have looked pretty scary, as everyone we passed paled and tried their best to squeeze past us without being noticed. Either that or they knew that we weren't just any old people, but the Avatar and the best earthbender since King Bumi and also the woman who discovered metalbending.

As we approached the door we heard talking from the other side. I, not wanting to over react, knocked on the door. Immediately a man opened it, he was tall, robust, with black hair and an Earth Kingdom outfit on. He looked at us ad said, "I'm sorry, but this is a private room. If you need me to take a look at you, I will be down in a minute, old timers."

I looked at Toph, saw how she was about to blow, and restrained her, "Do you have _any_ idea who we are?" she she asked, steel in her voice.

An amused look crossed his face, "No, ma'am, I don't but I am a very busy earthbender, one of high stature and authority and can't be bothered with Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom peasants wanting my autograph." Uh-oh, I thought, he was going to get it.

She straightened in my hold and I let go, thinking she was going to be okay on her own, for now, "My name is Toph Be Fong," she said, "and you, Lee, need to get out of my way."

I smirked as I watched the man's expression go from cocky, to understanding, to horror in less than a second, "Oh, oh! I am so sorry Master Toph! My deepest apologies, I didn't recognize you! I'ts been so long since I've had a lesson." he stumbled over himself, bowing.

"You are forgiven if you get up and get out of my way. Avatar Aang and I need to see our old friends, Zuko and Mai. And no more of this big head business. That's my job."

When she said that, I knew he must be kicking himself; not only had he insulted his hero and teacher, but the Avatar too. Even if he was in trouble before, but the they happened to also be the oldest friends of the Fire Lord and Lady, no one had permission to call them Zuko and Mai, other than their closet friends.

"Yes, Master Toph, my apologies." swiftly and silently he scrambled out of our way. I wasn't sure how he managed to do both, but he did.

As we entered Zuko looked at us and smiled, "Who are you calling old?" he said.

We all laughed, and we all coughed afterwards, the result of laughing, "Okay," he said, "I'm old."

Everyone repeated the cycle after the joke was told, knowing it was only so funny because it was true. I walked over to the aging Fire Lord and looked at him for the first time since I ran, "Flamio, Hotman." I said softly.

"Didn't I tell you I hated that?" He asked, but smiled.

"Yea," I responded, "But you hate everything." I returned the smile. Translation: _How are you? I'm not dead yet. I missed you too._

Toph and Mai walked over to us, "Why did you have that pompous jerk trying to fix you?" Toph said.

"That _jerk_ happens to be the best doctor in the entire Earth Kingdom," Mai snapped.

"Exactly," she responded, "where is your waterbender? They can do a much better job than any Earth Kingdom doctor can." Toph said, matter-of-factly.

Zuko looked towards the window, "Since…since she left, there has been no better healer to come from either water tribes, or that's what the chief of the Northern Water Tribe said. Mai told them that we didn't care, but every waterbender that's tried hasn't been able to do anything."

There must have been something great going on out the window, because suddenly no one would look at me.

"So," Mai started a little awkwardly, "What brings you guys here. Toph, I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Yea. We...Uh, we were coming to…"

"Visit!" I finished quickly, seeing that Toph was about to say what we were really there for, "We wanted to see how you were doing. I guess it's a good thing we did. Zuko, you don't look so good." I said a bit quieter.

"What? That's crazy, I'm fine! Like I keep telling Mai-" He was suddenly cut off by a fit of coughing, as if to prove my point.

"If Katara were here, she would be able to fix you," Mai stated, blunt as ever.

"Mai," Zuko said with a reproachful look.

"I don't care about his feelings!" She yelled, sudden tears rolling down her cheeks. She made an indignant sound as Zuko gave her a pointed look, "I love you, you old fool, but I can't watch you die any more!" and with that she ran from the room.

Zuko sighed, "I'm sorry about that. She's been worrying about me all week, and I'm fine!"

"You're lying," Toph whispered, face to the floor, eyes beginning to water.

Even I could tell he was lying. Every few sentences he would pause to cough, blood sometimes coming up and into his handkerchief, which he tried to hide. Ever since I became a fully realized Avatar I could sense peopled spirits. And his was fading.

Toph, apparently, could feel something similar because she ran to Zuko, told him she loved him and ran from the room in a similar fashion as Mai, "Zuko," I sighed.

"Don't." he said, "I know. I'm dying. I just couldn't tell Mai, I couldn't bring myself to tell my wife I was dying. What _really _brings you here? The last time I saw you, you were staring at her coffin. And the last time I heard, you were flying the world on Appa like the old days." He watched his somewhat gnarled and liver-spotted hands as he twitted his thumbs.

"I'm sorry. There's something I have to do and things might not go as planned. n any case, I'm preparing for the worst. " I said suddenly, not quite sure why I was telling him the truth, well most of it. Maybe it was because I knew he didn't have much time to do anything with it.

"Sorry for what?"

"For running. For leaving you to bury…to bury Katara. For pushing all of the problems I couldn't face on you. It's my fault you're…you're dying."

"Shut up." He said sternly.

"But-," I was cut off.

"I said shut up. I'm the one who's dying and I'm going to say what I want to. And I want you to hear every word I say, or I'm gonna get out of bed and kick your butt just like I use to."

I just nodded dumbly.

"I know you, Aang. I know you better that you may think. I knew you well enough to know that you didn't just run away and forget what happened, you're wife was _murdered. _Not just some random person, but Katara. We all loved her and her perkiness, but we all knew…you loved her , that means you've ditched everything you've learned and gotten some revenge scheme planned, and you've dragged Toph into it-,"

"What a second, Toph volunteered-," Again, I was cut off.

"Did I tell you to speak?" he asked, "No? Okay. As I was saying…Oh, yea. I'm here to tell you. You're an idiot."

"What?"

"You're stupid. Katara loved you and she loved life."

"Yea, that's why I have to take it away from the person who took it from her!"

"No. You don't. Katara may have loved life, Aang. But she loved you more. She would want you to stop this crazy revenge notion you've got stuck in your head and live the rest of your life with your family, happy. She would want you to celebrate her life, not mourn her death, Aang. Huhk,"

I was suddenly aware that that noise didn't sound right. I looked up at him and he was wincing, "Zuko!"

"No, Aang. It's…it's my time, I didn't want her to know, but no waterbender could have helped," he tried to smile, but was too out of breath, "Tell…Tell Mai I love her. And Aang?"

"Yes?" I was crying, kneeling at the side of his bed.

"K-Katara says she misses you…" Those were his lat words.

Seconds melted into minutes as I watched myself call for help. I wasn't in charge of my actions, as if I were a third party observer, seeing the world through sepia-colored glass.

I told Toph and Mai, who were together near the turtle duck pond, talking. Mai went into hysterics, and tried to cut off everyone's heads with her blades. Toph just became very, very still.

Hours later I went home. Toph stayed with Mai, she seemed to be the only one who could calm her, oddly enough. But I felt like there was a bug under my skin and the longer I stayed, the more it itched. And, for the second time, I ran from the Fire Nation Palace. Figuratively speaking, I was too old and too exhausted to run.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked through the gate in the front of our property to see the fountain off, which made me sad, there was never a day Katara had turned off the fountain…when she was alive. But she was gone, so it seemed almost fitting that the water that had sounded throughout the front of the house be gone too.

I made my way to the door, dreading how I would find the house. Just like we left it? Covered in dust? Or worse, totally empty.

I opened the door to find…light. Light? Candles were lit all around the room, causing me to do a double take. I didn't even scan the room twice before arms wrapped themselves around my neck and sobbing sounded in my ears, "Dad, you're back."

"Kame," I breathed. Why was she here? Shouldn't she have gone home to her family?

"Dad, why did you go?" she said, starting to get angry, "Why do I suddenly get a letter from the Air Temple telling me you were visiting? You just left! You didn't even say good bye!"

"Sshh, sshh. I'm back Kame, I'm back. I'm back and I'm sorry."

I could tell she was barely holding back tears, "You left, you left and I kept the house warm."

"I know you did, thank you. We need to talk, honey. Can we talk outside?"

She nodded numbly and let me lead her to the yard, where disk was just starting to touch everything with its light, "Kame, do you remember Zuko?"

"Uncle Zuko? I mean Fire Lord Zuko?"

I smiled at her use of 'uncle', "Yes. Sweetie. I'm afraid... I'm afraid he died this afternoon."

I watched as her face fell, and then take up a perplexed look. Then she looked…happy?

"Aren't you sad?" I asker her, confused.

"Of course, dad. But I was just thinking, today is the summer solstice, he died the same day he beat Azula and took the throne back."

I had never though about what day it was, but she was right, it was. It made me smiled at the bitter irony in it.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she said in a challenging tone, she wanted to hear what I did.

_For doing what I'm about to do to your heart, _"For acting stupid and then running away from you. I just loved her so…so much." I forced myself to finish.

"I forgive you," she said seriously, watching me with those big grey eyes that reflected mine, "and I love you."

"I love you too. Always," _Even, after I do what I'm going to do and you hate me, I'll always love you, _"Can you promise me something?"

She nodded, "Anything,"

"Promise me, whatever may happen, that you'll keep going? When I die..." She looked at me suspiciously, "I'm 184 years old, Kame, its gonna happen eventually," I quickly added, "You won't just...Give up?"

"Of course not, daddy, I have a family and friends. I love you, but if you did die, just like mom, I would mourn, but eventually I would have to move on. Just. Like. You're. Doing." She gave me a pointed look, saying with those expressive, stormy eyes, _you better be. _

I sighed, "I have to go in the morning, but for now, lets just watch the sunset," _In the morning I'll be leaving you for the last time, so for now can we just enjoy the last time we watch the sunset together?_

As if she could hear my thoughts, she relaxed against me as we watched the last rays of orange touch the mountains through the open doors. But all too soon it was dark and getting cold. I walked down the hall ant to her old room.

"Good night, baba," she yawned. I bit my lip, she hadn't called me that since she was a little girl.

"Good night Kame," I kissed her cheek and closed the door. As I walked down the hallway I noticed I still hadn't shed a tear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke early, before the sun, and got dressed. After a sparse breakfast and feeding Appa, I left a note for a sleeping Kame. It read:

Dear my beloved Kame,

I'm sorry to leave before you woke, but I must go. The death of your mother had taken a greater toll on me than you can ever know and I have to do what I'm going to do now. Please don't look for me because I will not be back. Tell your sisters I love them, and little Katara that I will always be her friend and when she needs me, just to call out to me.

After I left the Air Temple I realized that I had no greater love in all my lives than your mother and I want to spend the rest of eternity with her, and there's only one way to do that like any normal person. I have to die in the Avatar State. Please don't despair, we will meet again. Remember your promise to me. I love you always, my little girl.

Love, your father.

I rolled the scroll and set it on her dresser as she slept peacefully. I kissed her forehead and slipped out the front door and into the early morning air. I went to the Palace to pick up Toph, but found a problem.

"I can't leave," Toph said quietly, not looking me in the face.

"What?"

"Mai needs me. This whole thing helped me realize that...Well; we shouldn't go out for revenge." She said, rubbing the back of her neck in the discomfort of my stare, which she could obviously feel.

"So you're just gonna sit around here and babysit an old woman instead of taking revenge on someone who murdered your oldest friend? Yea, that sounds like the Toph I know," I said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

She just looked away, "Look, Aang," She finally said, " I was thinking about the times we had together. And every time I tried, I couldn't justify this in her eyes. I felt like she would be disappointed in me, and…I don't want that. She would want both of us to move on like everyone else is. I'm sorry, Aang," She turned from me and bean to walked away, silent tears falling from her unseeing eyes.

"Fine." I called to her, "Then I'll go alone, like I wanted to in the first place." It was a little childish, sure, but I was also a little hurt that she had abandoned me. Abandoned us.

As Appa and I gained speed, I swore to myself I would find who did it. And I would kill them. Though I knew what I was going to do, and I was completely convinced of it, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my half-empty heart. A pang that had Katara's name on it and made me almost regret what I was going to do, but as the hours wore on, so did my resolve, and with that, I was asleep, victim to nightmares once again.


	11. Ch 11: Some Answers, Some Questons

**Disclaimer: Okay, here's how it went down. I scaled the wall and ceeped down the hall, but right as I was about to grab the rights to A:TLA, Mike and Bryan busted in…This chapter is brought to you from jail. :P **

**Chapter 11**

**Aang's POV**

I was sure I had it this time, I was so close! Appa was at top speed, chasing after a Komodo Rhino with a burly-looking man astride. We were gaining, so close I could see him sweat. Finally, after hours of pursuit, we caught up to him and knocked into him, sending him flying into the forest we were riding next to.

I jumped of Appa and ran into the trees, earthbended him to the ground and waited for him to get control of himself, "Stop crying!" I yelled at him.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" He bawled. He was about twenty-four, had long brown hair, half pulled into a top knot, and wore a Fire Nation outfit.

"I know you work for the resistance!" I screamed, "Now I want you to tell me who leads it!"

"I-I can't! They'll kill me!"

"If you don't, then _I'll _kill you," I growled, not entirely sure I could.

"Okay, okay! Her name is Azriel, she's running the whole thing. Has been since her grandmother retired. Something about revenge, I'm just in it because an Earth Kingdom soldier killed my father, please don't kill me!" He began to whimper again.

"Where do I find her," I hissed, which I didn't know I was capable of.

"I don't know! Hardly anyone ever sees her, only a select few ever meet her in person."

"Do you know someone who has?" I asked, beginning to feel impatient…again.

"Yes," his head slumped in shame.

"I need you to take me to him."

"Its not a him."

"What?"

"Its not a him," he repeated, "it's a her, she was a close friend of Azriel, until she quit the resistance. She is the reason Azriel doesn't trust much, she tried to stop the resistance and almost paid for it with her life."

"Then why are _you _friends with her?"

"I'm not," said the nameless soldier, "She's my sister."

"Oh," I said, "Well, then. Take me to her."

We arrived late the next day at a small village in the fire nation, soon after I realized that it was Hama's village. We walked up to a small house at the edge of the town and walked in.

It was dark except for a few sparsely lit candles. There was a woman sitting in the chair in the corner, watching us as we entered, as if she were waiting for us, "Well, well now, who do we have here? My brother and…" She squinted, "The Avatar. It is a pleasure," she said as she got up, smiled, and cart-wheeled over to us.

It was my turn to squint, "Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, but you knew my grandmother," she answered.

"Who was she?" I thought of all the possibilities.

"Her name was Ty Lee, she died when I was little." She turned away as a traitor tear made its way down her cheek.

"Ah, I remember Ty Lee; we held her funeral at the Fire Nation Palace if I remember right."

"Yes, you do. Now, I mean no disrespect Mr. Avatar, but what do you want with me?" She was great at acting innocent, just like her grandmother.

"I know you have seen Azriel, the leader of the resistance, and I want you to tell me where her head-quarters is and how I get in." I said, not beating around the bush.

She shot a glare at her brother and looked back at me, "Look, I don't know who told you I was in the resistance, much less knew their leader, but you are gravely mistaken," she said with slits for eyes.

"I told him, theirs not point in acting dumb," he said, then mumbled, "Not that you have to act."

"What was that?" She said, irritated.

"Nothing, nothing. Sheese."

After their sibling spat, the girl looked at me and said, "I was Azrial's personal friend and trusted adviser. I had access to everything and everyone. I spent most of my time in the headquarters, but visited all of the bases. Azrial's grandmother started the group and since then her daughter took her place and then _her_ daughter took up the role of leader. When I joined, I was under the impression that the Fire Nation was a terrible and cruel place, what I wasn't told was that's how it was _before_ the end of the war. I learned the truth from a… from a friend." She looked down before continuing, "Once I found out, I planned to take down the organization from the inside-out, but someone must have found out, because the next thing I knew, I was running for my life. I never looked back."

"Where's the headquarters and how do I get in?"

She then smirked, "Why, Avatar, it's in the Fire Nation."

I couldn't speak for a moment; they hid in the very place they sought to destroy? I continued, "Where in the Fire Nation?"

"Crescent Island."

That ticked me off; a secret organization that wanted to take down the Fire Nation _lived_ in the Fire Nation, but worse! On Crescent Island! Where Roku's temple was so many years ago. That was messed up.

I knew one thing fore sure; they weren't going to be there for very long.

I thanked them and bid them goodbye before hopping on Appa and heading my course for the Fire Nation, but on the way, I had the weirdest dream…

_I was thirteen and we were on the run from the Fire Nation. Everyone was wearing their Fire Nation disguises and we were on Ember Island, I had hair._

_Katara was sitting next to me as I watched the sea from where I was sitting on the beach. She began to gently stroke my back; I was trying not to cry._

"_Aang, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She said. We had been together so long, I forgot how different our relationship was. I mean, the love was there, but we learned to open up over the years._

"_I know," I said back, not quite in control. Wow! Was that _really _my voice? It was so high, "I'm just…afraid…"_

"_Afraid of facing the Fire Lord?"_

"_No. Well yea, but no…"_

"_I'm not following."_

_A single tear escaped from my carefully guarded eyes, "I am afraid of facing the Fire Lord, but that's not why I'm afraid now. I'm afraid I might lose you, that I might not make it back, or…or you won't…" I let my words trail off into the salty air, slightly embarrassed._

_She pulled my chin up to face hers and smiled, "We _will_ make it."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because," she suddenly got _very _close, "You want to finish what we started, don't you?"_

_I could only nod dumbly as she got up._

"_And Aang?"_

"_Yes?"_

_A look came over her face, one that I couldn't recognize, longing? Dread? Fear?...Love? Whatever it was, it was gone just as quick as it came, "We'll make it, trust me. You do trust me, don't you?"_

"_Of course."_

_She only smiled and returned to the house._

I sat up quickly. I was on Appa, headed for the Fire Nation. I sighed, feeling like I wanted to cry, but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

**The next chapter is going to be a little confusing. It will take place two weeks before this chapter. Why? Because I'm an idiot. -_- You'll see. **

**If you're still reading this, thanks! :) I know, I'm shutting up! Hope you liked the chapter, and remember, I take suggestions! ~J**


End file.
